1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to machine elements and mechanisms, to mass accelerators and to recoilless launching apparatus for paired bodies, each possessing mass.
2. Description of Related Art
The acceleration of a body is proportional to an applied resultant force and is in the direction of this force. In the acceleration of a body the effective or resultant force is always opposed by an equal reaction force within the same line of action. In many prior art applications, well known in the mechanics branch of physics, the acceleration of a mass involves systems or mechanisms wherein nonconservative or dissipative forces are used to accelerate the body. The mechanical energy in nonconservative or dissipative force systems is not completely recoverable or useable in accomplishing work.